


Siblings

by justkaitiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hallucifer, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, not smut, sam/hallucifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkaitiegrace/pseuds/justkaitiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer offers to stop pestering Sam if he'll talk to him, and things go deeper than either had planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Sam screamed, pressing the scar on his hand until he winced. Lucifer flickered, disappearing and giving him a brief moment of peace. Sam folded his arms behind his head and lied back, closing his eyes and already drifting off to sleep.

"Oh Sammy this is precious!" Lucifer laughed, reappearing on the opposite bed. "You actually thought that would work again? Aw hun." Sam started at the sound of his tormentor's patronizing voice, covering his ears with his hands. "You know that doesn't work Sammy." Lucifer told him, and Sam swatted at where Lucifer was sitting. His hand went through air. "I really thought we were past this. Lets just  _talk_ for a little while. Who knows, I might even let you sleep." Sam's ears pricked up at the word 'sleep' and he sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"Fine. Talk." He crossed his arms and fixed Lucifer with a hard stare. Lucifer leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands. He would enjoy this.

"Where should we start? There's your mother, your father, your girlfriend... How about your brother?" Sam glared at Lucifer but didn't say anything.

"Alrighty then, we'll keep it light. How're the Leviathans going, Sammy boy?" "Fine. No thanks to you." Sam clenched his jaw, spitting out the words. Lucifer tsk'd.

"Now, you see, this one really isn't on me. Your parents, yes, the apocalypse, definitely, but the leviathans were never part of my plan. That's entirely on your angel friend." For a moment Sam was still, then he very quickly grabbed Lucifer by his shirt, pulling his face close, not registering the fact that he was actually solid. 

"Cas was just trying to clean up the mess  _you_  and  _your brothers_  made." He shoved Lucifer back onto the bed and sat down. "You're welcome, by the way." He huffed, exhausted. Sam was tired. Of Lucifer, of hunting, of everything. His head dropped to his hands and he took a few breaths, calming himself. Inwardly, Lucifer smiled; he was talking. 

"And ah, what mess is that, exactly? I don't recall opening the gate to purgatory." Sam turned away and tried to ignore Lucifer's voice.  _It's just like when Dean won't shut up,_  he told himself,  _you can ignore it._  Then Lucifer's tone changed."It was never my intention, y'know, all of this. I just wanted my Dad. So did Michael, so did Gabe... You know how that feels, right Sammy?" Sam looked up to glare at Lucifer, hating that he was becoming interested in what the devil had to say. He was expecting Lucifer to be wearing the same sarcastic expression he'd had since the day he'd started appearing, but to his surprise the face across from him was distant, and a little sad. His glare softened - he knew that pain.

"I just wanted him to talk to me, to notice me, to forgive me. I wanted to apologize. But Dad was gone. He'd left my 'responsible' older brother in charge and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't reach him. Michael was too busy running heaven to listen to me, and Gabe - poor Gabe - had disappeared. What was I supposed to do?" Sam let out a bark of sarcastic laughter.

"Well I'm pretty sure the apocalypse wasn't the best way to get Daddy's attention." Lucifer scowled at Sam and looked away, and he found himself regretting his harsh words. "I'm sorry. I... I know how that feels." Lucifer shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Dad's gone. He didn't even care enough to save his precious humans." Lucifer said those last words harshly, and Sam could hear the hurt in his voice. A memory flooded back to him, of the night he and John fought in the hospital.

_"That's exactly my point!! Dean is dying, and you have a plan!!! You know, you care more about this demon than you do saving your own son!"_

It took months for him to come to terms with his father's actions; even now thoughts of that fight would cause him to clench his fists at his sides. Hesitantly, Sam reached his hand out to Lucifer.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer looked at him, and Sam was struck by the emotion in his eyes. He expected anger or malice, but instead he was confronted with a deep, harrowing sadness. Everything Sam had ever thought about Lucifer suddenly seemed so harsh and judgmental. He wasn't horrible, really; he was just alone. No-one would listen, no-one would look or help or talk, no-one would  _care_  for him. Underneath his evil stereotype and sarcastic persona, he was just as human as an angel could be. Probably more so, considering he had been around them more. It almost seemed cruel, forcing him to be so near to the creatures that had caused all his problems.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you see?  _It doesn't matter!_  Dad can forgive humans for the worst acts -things not even I would dream of- but he can't find it any where in his big fucking heart to forgive his  _son_." Anger flared in Lucifer, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I just want someone to talk to." He murmured. Without thinking, Sam sat next to him, one long arm around his shoulders. Lucifer leaned in to his shoulder and Sam felt tears against his neck. He rested his chin on Lucifer's head and just sat, surprised at how right it felt. "Thank you." His angel mumbled. For the first time, Lucifer realized, he didn't have to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, sorry if the ending is really rushed but I'd been writing this for weeks and just had to end it, y'know? I have heaps of Lucifer feels and am currently working on a pre-winchester ficlet about the Archangels. As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! x


End file.
